


Dull Rain

by Tamahariel



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble to my art here: http://tamahariel.tumblr.com/post/57721429374/colored-close-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull Rain

It was cold and dark outside the store, rain drizzling down from the leaden heavens. Carver watched his breath billow in the air as a faint cloud, pulling his coat closer before he realized he had company.

He stood leaned against a pillar, blond hair and reddened cheeks, protected from the rain by the overcast roof. His shirt was wrinkled and damp at the shoulders, showing he hadn’t gotten clear of the rain quite in time.

"What are you doing here?" With brows furrowed he walked over to the man, disapproval bringing forth his trademark scowl.

"Picking you up, what else?" Anders laughed, the corner of his eyes wrinkling and the air around him getting dim from his breaths. It was stupid, that laugh. The way it had his stomach flutter and lips twitch into an unplanned smile.

"I’m capable of finding my way home, thanks."

"I know. I just missed you and happened to pass by." The first part was most likely true, but the second sure wasn’t. You didn’t just casually pass by at this time of night.

"You could at least have taken a coat." Carver muttered and Anders hummed in reply as Carver shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. "You’ll get sick."

"I already am." Soft and warm and hurtful. He knew it was meant to be lighthearted, but Carver didn’t like the reminder that their time was limited. Anders seemed to notice, apologizing.

"I’m sorry." He said simply, his smile gone. Carver missed it almost immediately, but he wouldn’t say that. Instead he pulled the jacket closed over him and pulled his own hoodie up.

"You brought the car right? Let’s go."

A cold hand touched his and a joking “Yes sir” and chuckle had him roll his eyes even as he wrapped his bigger hand around Anders’. It was stupid, that laugh. He wished he would never get a chance to forget it.


End file.
